The present disclosure relates to a cleaning system with a cryogenic liquid gas.
Gas turbine engine components are typically treated with various coatings. The overhaul and repair of aerospace components often requires the coatings to be stripped.
An effective alternative to chemical and mechanical processes includes high-pressure waterjet systems that strip the coatings in an environmentally benign procedure. The high-pressure waterjet systems process is also efficient in terms of cost, removal rates, and less damage to the underlying substrate material. The water, however, becomes mixed with the coatings and generates slurry of water and stripped coating remains. The slurry is typically processed through a water reclamation system to separate the water from the stripped coating remains.